


Почти не больно

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Swearing, same age au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: АУ, в которой Юра и Витя ровесники, и им по 17 лет.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Почти не больно

Тебе холодно, поэтому ты жмешься поближе к Вите. Витя тебя не любит, ты это знаешь, но он согласился встречаться с тобой, потому что «Не люблю одиночество, Юр». От этого одновременно и гадко на душе, и радостно: все-таки встречается с тобой и как-то отвечает на твою любовь. Отвечает губами и руками, а иногда — членом в твоей заднице. Ты не против — только за. Ты бы ни на что это не променял.

— Мы на вершине, — говорит Витя, а ты тянешься его поцеловать. Поцелуй горячечный, резкий, глубокий, как будто ты стараешься ухватить максимум. Кабинка «чертового колеса» начинает опускаться, а ты не отстаешь от Вити, целуя до самого выхода. Работник аттракциона, заметивший, что вы целуетесь, смотрит с отвращением, но тебе как-то поебать. 

Осень вступила в свои права, и народу в парке развлечений не так много. Вы становитесь в очередь за сладкой ватой, а потом едите ее, пачкая лицо и пальцы. Ты заботливо стираешь вату с Вити влажной салфеткой, а он помогает тебе. Но он тебя все равно не любит, хотя иногда похоже на любовь. 

Вы проталкиваетесь через толпу танцующих под какую-то древнюю эстраду, держитесь за руки. Рука у Вити очень нежная и теплая, а у тебя холодная, ты здорово продрог.

— Дубак, блять, — жалуешься.

— Давай поменяемся куртками, у тебя тонкая совсем. 

Хорошо, что у вас примерно один размер. Ты отдаешь свою кожанку с заклепками и берешь куртку Вити, это почти пуховик, только демисезонный. 

— А ты не замерзнешь?

— А я горячий парень. 

Ты согласен: Витя, он парень горячий. Особенно это заметно на льду и в постели. И там, и там он выкладывается на все сто. И там, и там ты не можешь отвести от него взгляда.

— Теплее стало? — заботливо интересуется Витя.

— Да, спасибо. Ты не замерз?

— Нет, ни капельки. 

— К слову, тебе идет моя куртка.

— Подлецу все к лицу. 

Он обнимает тебя, но это — лишь предлог, чтобы вытащить из кармана своей куртки резинку для волос. У Вити длинный волосы, на которые он часто жалуется: мешают. Поэтому он собирает их в высокий хвост и выглядит при этом ничуть не хуже. 

— Хочешь в комнату страха? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Нет, я буду бояться.

— А я тебя за ручку держать буду.

— Правда будешь?

— Ага. 

— Тогда пойдем. 

И вы идете, и ты правда держишь его за руку, хотя тут нечего бояться. Однако Витя нервно вздрагивает. Но ты утаскиваешь его в темный уголок и целуешь. Целуетесь долго, пока дяденька-кассир не заходит спросить, все ли в порядке, почему вы до сих пор не вышли. В темноте, к счастью, не видно, чем вы занимаетесь, и ты, бросив: «Сейчас выйдем», снова мажешь губами по губам Вити. На этот раз совсем коротко, после чего ведешь его за руку к выходу. Витя выглядит очень довольным: поцелуи он любит. Но не любит тебя, Юра. 

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Витя тебе на ухо.

— Можем потрахаться в туалете.

— Фи, ни за что. Поехали домой.

И вы едете домой, а в твоей голове крутится тихим шелестом «Хочу тебя». Ты никогда не отказываешься от секса с ним. Дураком был бы, если бы отказывался от секса с невероятным Витей, с этой инопланетной нимфой, потому что не верится, что столь прекрасное создание могло родиться на Земле.

Дома Витя мастерски тебе отсасывает, а ты дрочишь ему, потому что сосать не умеешь. 

— Хочешь научиться? — спрашивает Витя, перебирая твои волосы.

— Хочу. Позже. — Тебе слишком лень двигаться. Ты лежишь, и тебе приятно чувствовать пальцы Вити в своих волосах. Но вот он встает, говоря:

— Я сделаю нам чай. Тебе с бергамотом и без лимона, как всегда?

— Да. Спасибо.

— И бутербродиков нам настругаю.

Витя заботится о тебе. Вот чай с бутербродами пошел готовить. Тебе иногда хочется верить, что это не банальная… вежливость? Как с чужими людьми, с которыми ты по определению ведешь себя мило. Тебе хочется верить, что это не так. Что это — любовь. Но ты знаешь, что это неправда, и от этого на душе скребут кошки. 

Витя приносит поднос с бутербродами и чаем. 

— Осторожно, горячо. 

Поднос опускается на кровать, а ты берешь Витю за руку, чтобы сказать решительно:

— Витя, я люблю тебя. 

— Надо мне почаще делать бутерброды, — ухмыляется Витя.

— Это тут совсем ни при чем. Я просто хотел тебе это сказать, чтоб ты знал. 

— Спасибо, котенок, — говорит Витя, откусывая от бутерброда. Разумеется, он не говорит в ответ: «Я тоже люблю тебя». А тебе уже почти не больно. Почти.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8727311) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
